1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a burglarproof apparatus and particularly to a burglarproof apparatus for an electronic machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The conventional portable electronic machine such as the laptop computer has been very popularly satisfied by the users due to being capable of carried about conveniently. However, the portable electronic machine is often being stolen easily and the owner of the electronic machine has to keep an eye on it for preventing from burglary. As a result, it becomes an invisible burden to the user spiritually.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 094203560 entitled “ANTI-BURGLARIOUS POWER SUPPLY DEVICE” discloses an anti-burglarious power supplier, which includes a power supply device and an adapter. The power supply device has a case with an alternate current input receptacle and a direct current output plug. Further, a rectifier circuit, a voltage stabilizer circuit, a battery and a warning circuit are provided between the alternate current input receptacle and the direct current output plug. The warning circuit further includes an alarm and two circuit break detectors. One of the circuit break detectors is connected to the rectifier circuit for detecting if the input power is interrupted. The other circuit break detector is connected to a USB connector. The input end of an OR gate is connected to output ends of the two detectors and the output end of the OR gate is connected to the alarm. The input end of an AND gate is connected to the output ends of the two detectors and the output end of the AND gate is connected to the alarm too. Once the alternate input power or the power at the USB connector is disappeared, the alarm is activated.
The preceding anti-burglarious power supply device taught in Taiwan Patent Application No. 094203560 has to coordinate with a specific power supply device in order to perform the burglarproof function well. Normally, the power supply device provides a huge size and it is inconvenient for being carried about. Therefore, it results in the user is unwilling to take the power supply device at the time of being away and the burglarproof function becomes useless.